


Roses are Green, Tulips are Green, Everything is Green, The Hulk loves the Green

by Tididooo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gamora's mortified, Gen, Hulk loves Gamora, Humor, Love Poems, Prompt Fill, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tididooo/pseuds/Tididooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians meet the Avengers, and the Hulk develops a crush on Gamora. And he expresses his feelings for her by writing the most HORRENDOUS love poems (entirely in capslock, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Green, Tulips are Green, Everything is Green, The Hulk loves the Green

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in english, and also my first try at filling a prompt aaaand my first try in this fandom and on AO3. So, basically, it's a first, be nice pleaaaase.
> 
> I discovered this prompt on the Guardians of The Galaxy Kink meme and this mini little story just popped in my head.

It started not long ago after their first encounter with the Avengers. She didn't know how exactly The Hulk managed to get the Guardian's emergency-contact/e-mail adress (she suspected Tony Stark. That scoundrel.) but those... things, for lack of a better term, kept coming in and she wasn't fast enough to delete them before Peter got to see them. 

And now, he was actually crying from laughter. At her expense. And, of course, reading out loud. Because her life couldn't get better, could it?

"GREEN IS THE COLOR OF GAMORA,   
GREEN IS THE COLOR OF THE LEAF,   
THE GRASS IS GREEN AND SO IS GAMORA,   
THE HULK LIKES THE GREEN COLOR NOW BECAUSE OF GAMORA. Bwaaaaahahaha! this one's my favorite!"   
Peter wiped a tear off and quickly read another one before Gamora could delete it. She really had to ask Rocket how to use those filters on the mailbox, and fast. 

"GAMORA IS STRONG WARRIOR LIKE HULK  
GAMORA IS GREEN LIKE HULK  
GAMORA IS NOT MALE LIKE HULK  
GAMORA HAS BLACK HAIR LIKE HULK  
AND THEY ARE PINK ON THEIR BOTTOM LIKE..."   
Peter stopped reading mid-sentence, and Gamora thought he was having a stroke from the look on his face. And then, he let out the biggest, loudest laugh she had ever heard from him (and that's saying something), and even though she was soooo annoyed with him right now, she couldn't stop herself from joining him. Because, and she would die before admitting it, she loved those moments between them. They were friends, family, and she felt like she belonged.

But she still kicked Peter hard in the shin. Just because.

THE END.

Hey Anon who posted this prompt, if you happen to read this, I really hope you'll like it :)


End file.
